


roots of a tree

by moonsfics



Category: Bangtan, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Childhood Friends, Single Parent Kim Seokjin | Jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsfics/pseuds/moonsfics
Summary: Requests from a tumblr drabble game: Estranged childhood friends, single parent w/ Seokjin + “do you ever feel like you’re far away no matter where you are?”
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/You
Kudos: 8





	roots of a tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Happy New Year... I hope you are all staying safe and taking care of yourselves.  
> I know I haven't posted on here in a while, and unfortunately I still haven't been able to finish a story I started last year (I haven't made it past like 3k booooo), but I realized I never posted this drabble (and another one) from tumblr, so here you go. Keep in mind this was written in September so it has been a while and I don't want to proof read so I'm sorry about any mistakes, I hope you can still enjoy this.

“Guess who’s going to the wedding?” Jimin asks from across the table. His eyes busy themselves on his phone screen as he scrolls through facebook.

You take a sip of the matcha latte and raise your brows expectantly. “You really gonna make me guess?”

“Just think of the last person you’d see at Namjoon’s and Jungkook’s wedding?”

“Yoongi?”

Jimin drops his hand to the table with a gasps, eyes wide and lips spread into a smile. “I forgot to tell you! He’s actually going!”

“Wait really? Hu… guess he’s over it.”

“Well Sasha certainly is, and so is Yoongi. Apparently he started dating this guy from out of town.”

“So that’s why he keeps canceling on me. You know I’ve been trying to meet up with him for coffee for like the last month and a half. Lauren said he cancelled their monthly fishing trip.”

“Well, he said he’s going and taking his date. I mean, had the guys decided to have best men and that whole thing, Yoongi and Sasha would’ve been part of the wedding party, so I think it is a good thing he’s going. He grew up with Namjoon.”

You take another sip of your drink. Your phone dings but you ignore it, not in the mood to deal with Freddie’s and Lauren’s nonsense from work. It’s your day off and it’s the last thing you need—more work drama and stress caused by your coworkers and friends. “I was surprised he’d even said he wasn’t going after their ugly fight. Sasha practically said she didn’t want to see him there, but she honestly has no right in dictating who comes to the wedding—cousin to Namjoon or not.”

Jimin perks up and grins, “Okay but that is not who I was talking about.”

“Then I have no idea Jimin, just tell me.”

You drag over his plate and cut a piece of his chocolate cake. He’d probably be more excited if you weren’t so uninterested. Everyone you care about is going to be at the wedding now, and it’s a celebration of two of your closest friends’ love, so who could you possibly care about going?

Jimin sighs. His lips move into a pout and he bounces a little on his seat. “Come on! Just try to guess. He is from our past—now I told you it’s a he, dammit—very tall, very handsome… funny.” His voice changes into that teasing tone of his, a bit higher as he stretches out the vowels.

You glare at him. “Why does it sound like you’re teasing me.” Jimin grins and moves his eyebrows up and down repeatedly to emphasize the teasing. “Jimin!”

“Ugh, fine! You’re no fun. I should’ve invited Hoseok instead.” You kick him under the table. “Ow! Bitch,” he mumbles, but just as quickly his expression changes back to that teasing smile, eyebrows moving playfully, “Kim. Seok. Jin.”

You don’t miss the way your surprise causes your stomach to react. You’re unsure of what to say as you process the information. That was the last person you thought you’d see at the wedding, after not seeing him for about sixteen years. Since you were ten years old to be exact, after your parents decided to move into the city and he stopped being your neighbor.

“Really?” You finally ask.

“Yeah! He kept in contact with Namjoon, apparently. He said they had a couple of classes in Uni together.”

“I didn’t even know he went to school in the city.”

“Me neither.” The teasing stops in Jimin’s voice. He looks out the window of the cafe and watches the people walking by. “It’ll be nice to see everyone from home, right?”

“Definitely,” you add, still lost a little in thought as memories of Jin come back to you like a wave reaching the shore of a beach.

The times you spent playing with him by the trees behind your houses. The picnics you’d make with snacks and drinks you’d mix from different beverages from fridges of both your houses. Reading his comic books under the trees as he played on his gameboy. When you’d run around and claim those same trees, laughing as you played spying games as the town stretched over the trees below you.

You remember his laugh—loud, and easily mocked because he used to say it sounded like cleaning a window. Still, you found that sound endearing although funny. The sound homes memories of happiness and calmness. Of comfort during thunderstorms under the roof of the back deck as you both sat on the battered couch, with him holding you tightly and whispering jokes into your ear. Although you loved watching the rain and lighting, the thunder frightened you.

“It’s like the sky is cracking open,” you’d whisper, voice shaky just a bit.

“Don’t worry, if it opens up, I got you.” The older boy would hold you tighter and press his face to your head. “Just think of it as the sky is a butt, and thunder is the farts.”

You’d burst out in laughter, and smile when his laugh boomed over the thunder—prettier than the lighting and the dark clouds.

“I knew you’d be happy about seeing him,” Jimin’s voice brings you back, realizing you’d been staring at your drink with a smile on your face. The teasing was gone from his tone.

“Who wouldn’t be, Jin was great.”

* * *

The train has many seats open despite it being a weekend. You figure it’s because of how early it is—7:20am to be exact. Namjoon and Jungkook asked you to get there early to help them decorate and set up the backyard for the wedding reception.

After placing your luggage in the compartment above, you place your bag on the empty seat beside yours and take out your laptop to reply to some work emails you didn’t have time to get to yesterday. You picked one of the seats with a table in between for this exact reason. If Jimin knew you were using this time to work instead of relaxing he’d be taking your laptop away.

The train has not left the station, but once it does you promise to yourself you will put your laptop away and turn on some music so you can relax and focus on the scenery.

As you continue to quickly reply to as many emails as you can, you can hear the train fill with a few more people. Mainly adults and some students, probably going home to their small towns after a week in the city.

It’s not until you feel rather than see as two people slip into the seats across from you. You busy yourself with the last email, too focused to look up at who sits across from you.

“Oh, Y/N?”

At the sound of your name from a familiar voice, your hands pause mid type. You blink a few times at your screen before looking up.

If you’d ever been punched to the point of having your breath knocked out of your chest, then you could compare looking at adult Kim Seokjin to such an experience—except it’s satisfying and a welcoming feeling. If Seokjin was handsome as a twelve year old boy, then he’s breathtaking as a twenty-eight year old.

He smiles, teeth showing and the skin by his eyes crinkle. The smile makes him look younger, and had you no idea of how old he actually is, then you’d guess he was younger.

“Jin—Seokjin, wow, hi!”

He moves into the isle and waves you over, “Come on, give me a hug.”

You stand a little too abruptly and hit your hip on the table. You ignore the pain and the giggle you hear from the other seat and step over to hug him.

Seokjin is so much taller—obviously, people rarely keep the same height from ten years of age to twenty six—that when he pulls you into the hug, your face is by his shoulder.

“God, you’re tall,” you manage to say into the hug. You feel against his chest as he laughs.

He smells of cologne and baby powder, but somehow, the sweater he wears has that familiar scent you’d find around his family home—especially his room. He smells of him.

“Yeah, I mean, how long has it been!”

When you pull back you sigh, then take a deep breath. You realize you’d barely been breathing since your eyes fell upon that face of his.

“About sixteen years.”

He smiles incredulously, “That’s insane. You still have that baby face.”

You can’t help but feel embarrassed, and you feel as the blood rushes to your cheeks. “Yeah, well… you too, sort of.”

Seokjin shrugs but continues to smile, “Runs in the family, speaking of,” he moves to sit down but gestures beside him.

It’s not until you turn to sit yourself that you notice who sat beside him. A young girl, about seven or eight years of age. She has some of Seokjin’s features—his nose, his lips, and a little bit of his eyes—but clearly looks a lot like her mother too. Her skin is chestnut brown, and the curls atop her head are kinky in a ponytail.

“This is my daughter, Aeilee.”

The young girl smiles shyly and waves. Her arm is wrapped around a stuffed alpaca plush and a Nintendo switch on her other hand. She drops the switch on the table and waves.

As you sit you can’t help but stare at her. You smile and give her a little wave. “Hi, nice to meet you Aeilee. You’re so beautiful.”

She laughs softly and looks down at her game. “Thank you. You are too.”

You laugh a little. “Thank you.”

“I taught her manners,” Seokjin says playfully.

“You also taught her to lie,” you tease once you turn to look at him.

Seokjin winks and you hate that the action makes you blush again in front of him. “She never lies.”

“Wow… you have a kid. Kim Seokjin with a kid.”

He laughs but nods. “A seven year old kid to be exact.”

The speaker goes off in that moment announcing that the train will be departing and repeating the arrival times.

“What about you, no kids”

You snort, “Goodness, no, I have barely had time to date.”

Seokjin raises a brow, “That’s not what Namjoon said.”

Your mouth drops at that, a little in disbelief that Namjoon would even say that, “What has he said?”

You can’t help but feel a little self-conscious at knowing that Namjoon talks about you to Seokjin.

If they talk about you though, how come he never contacted you?

“I’m only joking, I just wanted to see your reaction,” he says, giving you an amused grin.

“Jerk,” you mutter.

As the train starts to move, you turn back to your laptop and delete the draft of the email, then quickly turn the device off and place it in your bag.

You watch as Seokjin helps her daughter with her headphones. Aeilee makes herself comfortable, places the plush against the chair and window to sit facing her dad and focuses on her game. Seokjin pulls out a lunch box and takes out a juice and a bag of cookies to place it on the table for her. He tells her in Korean to eat her snacks, at which the young girl nods, still focused on her game.

Seokjin was always a caretaker—noto just with you but with all his friends. If Namjoon or Jimin would trip and scratch themselves, Jin was the first one there, taking them in his arms and telling them that it would be okay. He’d help you take care of their wounds and cheer your friends up.

Somehow, although a bit surprising, this exchange between his daughter and him looks so natural. Of course Seokjin would be a good dad.

“How long have you been in contact with Namjoon?”

Seokjin covers his daughter up with a blanket, but hums as he thinks over the question.

“Well… we went to school together, had a couple of classes with him. He was actually the one to introduce me to Leila—Aeilee’s mother—after they had a class together. We stayed in contact for a bit after graduation, but he was off doing his thing. We left the country for a year, until I came back because of my dad—“

“Your dad? What happened?”

He turns to look at you and this sad expression spread over his eyes. “He passed. He was in an accident with some friends.”

Your heart falls at that. His father was such a nice man, so friendly, and loving. A great example of why Seokjin is such a great father. “I’m so sorry. That’s such a great loss…”

Seokjin nods, “He got to meet Aeilee and watch her grow for a little. I hated that this was all they got.” He turns to look at his daughter fondly. “That’s why I had to move back. I wanted her to grow up near her grandparents and uncles and aunts. When we came back officially was when I stumbled upon Namjoon again and we talked for a bit.”

You nod, not wanting to pry any longer, but you also wanted to continue talking with him.

“How come you never asked about me?”

Seokjin smiles, “I honestly didn’t know you stayed in contact with Namjoon. We only met up a couple times since talking again once I’d moved back. Honestly, it was just him and Jungkook and we only talked for a little while. I wanted to ask, I did. I didn’t even think Jimin was still around. Until like five months ago when I realized you guys were also on Facebook.”

You actually had barely joined Facebook like six months ago, Jimin a year ago. You both wouldn’t have joined if it wasn’t for work.

“Plus, I’ve never really been good at social media. I barely went on facebook to talk to him. I’m surprised he never mentioned you, but I did hope you’d be at the wedding.” His smile makes you smile back.

“I’m honestly surprised Namjoon or Jungkook never said anything…” you trail off.

“Is your wife not coming?” You ask after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Seokjin gives you a sheepish laugh, “No she’s not. We actually never got married, but we separated a year after we’d moved back.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Does Aeilee live with you?”

Seokjin nods, “She does. Leila moved back after we separated, but she agreed that our girl should grow up near family. She visits her every month.”

He continues on to tell you about being a single father. How he struggled a lot at first—despite describing his struggles however, he still manages to make you laugh with his recount of so many of the accidents he had as a young father.

Seokjin works at a publishing company in town, but he tries to go back home every other weekend so Aeilee can visit her grandmother and other relatives.

He’s not all that different from young Seokjin. He’s still funny, loud, and handsome; but he’s grown a lot because of Aeilee and his job. You can picture him in a suit and being serious. He carries himself with confidence and sophistication. Even as he sits there cross from you, he looks graceful yet happy.

“Single fatherhood has done you well, Jin.”

You don’t miss the way his cheeks flush pink, “Thanks. But what about you, what have you been up to.”

You sigh, then lean back onto the chair to feel more comfortable.

Fields spread outside the window, and as the sun rises, the sunshine spreads over the green and brown in golden yellow.

“Not much, I graduated, then had different jobs. It wasn’t until last year that I found a position I really love at this company. They have a chain of shops, but I work as the social media manager, hence why I had to get Facebook.”

“What about dating?”

“Daddy, can I have some water?” Aeilee asks, her voice a little too loud because of the headphones covering her ears.

Seokjin laughs but hands her the water flask. He leans over to kiss her head.

“I had a couple relationships, nothing too serious. I was moving around too much, so it was hard. Since I moved into the apartment I live in the city, I haven’t really tried to date. Just getting myself settled in the company and neighborhood. What about you?”

Seokjin turns to look at his daughter. “It’s not that I haven’t tried. I’ve dated a bit, but never serious enough to let them meet her.”

You nod in understanding.

There’s so much to catch each other up on, and you both use the hours left of travel back to the small town to share. Despite the years, Seokjin continues to make you laugh and smile. The comfort you used to feel around him returned naturally while talking to him. Although he can easily make jokes and make you laugh, his voice has a way of making you feel comfortable enough to have serious conversations.

It’s not until Aeilee has become bored of her game that you and Seokjin stop sharing about the last sixteen years.

You make small talk with her as Jin brings out a coloring book and some coloring pencils. She’s funny like Seokjin, and they have such similar laughs that it makes your heart swell in endearment.

“Do you have a kid?” Aeilee asks as the train nears the station. She busies herself with the flower she’s coloring but still eyes you momentarily to let me know the question is aimed at you.

“I don’t,” you say, amusement in your voice, “I do have a cat and a dog though, maybe someday you can meet them.”

She perks up at that, her mouth falling open in a small yelp as she looks over at her dad excitedly, “Can I, PLEASE?!

Seokjin laughs despite the eye roll he gives you. “You had to bring up pets?”

“Please, daddy!”

“You don’t let her have pets?” You ask, not even trying to hide the teasing astonishment in your voice.

“He doesn’t!,” Aeilee whines, ending with a pout and folder her small arms.

Seokjin laughs but reaches out to pat her head. “You’re not ready for a pet yet, but we can go meet Y/N’s pets soon, alright?”

“Yay!” That satisfies her enough to get back to her drawing.

You can’t help but laugh a little. Seokjin gives you a playful glare and you wink at him, which only makes him laugh softly.

One the train stops in the station, and you’ve helped Seokjin with his luggage, you suggest sharing a cab since you’ll be staying at Jimin’s.

It’s not until the wedding party that you see Seokjin again. He wears dress pants, a white button up dress shirt, and a black vest. His hair is pulled back and he looks even more handsome than you thought was possible.

He sits over at another table as he catches up with others, but every once in a while he’ll turn and catch you staring. Despite the immediate blush that must appear on your cheeks, he gives you the softest smile and it’s as if your heart skips a beat.

Sometimes during the night Jimin pulls you and Aeilee to dance together, and you don’t think you’ve ever seen anyone have that much fun and be that silly while dancing than Aeilee.

When the music changes to something slower, Aeilee loses interest and runs off to play with the other kids.

You drag Jimin away despite his protests. When you don’t want to dance with him, he pulls Hoseok out onto the dance floor and dance together beside the newlyweds. You’re watching your friends, probably with heart eyes, so you don’t realize Seokjin has come to sit beside you until he talks.

“They look good together, don’t they?”

“Beautiful. In love.”

You look up to find him probably with the same expression you just had while looking at your friends.

“Didn’t realize I missed you all so much.”

Your heart aches for the look on his face. He must feel lonely having his family here while raising his daughter in the city—near her other side of the family.

“Then what are you waiting for. Give us a call, hang with us. We don’t bite. And I can assure you that everyone is just as obsessed with Aeilee.”

“It’d be nice to have people who just… remind me of home near me.”

He’s quiet as he watches your friends dance. Even Yoongi and Sasha are dancing near each other. It’s a nice view—a beautiful view.

Seokjin’s hand stretches out in front of you and you stare at it.

He motions for your hand and you stare up at him.

“Come on, let’s dance.”

Although the pit of your stomach flips in nervousness, you take his hand. It’s warm and large in yours, but he takes it gently as he pulls you onto the dance floor.

The song is slow. As you move slowly around, Jin’s hand on your waist and the other still holding your hand, you look around at the sights hanging from the trees that surround Namjoon’s grandmother’s backyard. The set up is simple, taking advantage of the nature around the house, the natural earthy tones, but it looks so beautiful. It somehow reminds you both of Namjoon and Jungkook.

You look up to find Seokjin looking around as well. When he notices you staring he turns his gaze down to you and finds your eyes. He smiles and you can’t help but smile too. You laugh a little as you lean into him.

The hand on your hip is hot against the fabric there. He moves it along to press it against your lower back to pull you closer, and it leaves a trail of warmth against your skin—as if his fingers were touching your skin.

“Do you ever feel like you’re far away no matter where you are?” He whispers, his face now next to yours. His breath tickles over your ear and it makes you step closer to him.

“Yeah,” you finally whisper, almost as if out of breath, “I think I know what you mean.”

“Do you ever come back?”

You shake your head. “It’s rare. When the guys are coming, sometimes. I wish I came over more often though. I miss it.”

“Me too.” He pulls back to look at you in the eyes as he talks. “I know we’re only a few hours away, but it feels just as when I was countries away. It’ll never be close enough unless I am here, where my house is just down the street.”

“Even when we moved away, although I grew up in the city for the largest portion of my life, I just miss it here. There was nothing better than growing up here, playing by the trees, running around with my friends like we owned the town. We literally rode our bikes around town never getting lost because we were familiar with every corner. Can’t say the same for the city.”

Seokjin smiles warmly, but gets this far away look on his eyes. “I wish Aeilee had more of that… that she had a neighbor kid to play with, whom she can grow up with, and that I don’t have to be afraid of her going outside to play.”

You pull your hand away from his as the song changes, but wrap both arms around his neck. His dark eyes look at you.

He smells of home again.

“There wasn’t a day I did not miss you for years after you left.”

His words pull at your heart strings, but an ache spreads through your chest.

“I know I wasn’t very good at staying in contact.”

Seokjin smiles, “We were kids. They tend to not be very good at staying in contact with friends if they don’t see them everyday.”

You laugh a little, realizing kids nowadays don’t really have that issue, but it was natural for you to have that then. “I did miss you too, you know?”

Seokjin smiles brightly, “That makes me happy to know.”

“I’ll stay in contact after this.”

His smile broadens, and he leans just a bit closer to your face. “I don’t think I’d be able to handle another goodbye, so please do so.”

Despite the way your heart quickens, and the way your cheeks feel warm, you lean up to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Seokjin returns the kiss on your own cheek. He pulls you closer as you continue to dance under the stars so familiar to you, and the trees that watched you grow with this warmhearted, funny boy.


End file.
